LOVER (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego, Revenge)
by Devil Foxie
Summary: A group of assassins composed of five teenagers but one purpose, each of which has a very dark past, what is their purpose? if anyone could change their way of life to be a normal teenager?


**Before you read this, we want you to know something.**

**This fict made by V3 and Raffa. Because Raffa is already passed away last year, so Suu Foxie will replace him in english version.**

**You can check the bahasa Indonesia version in Raffa Part II account.**

.

.

L.O.V.E (Lust, Obsession, Victim, Ego)

Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M-MA

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort, Tragedy, Crime, Lemon, Sligh Yuri

.

.

We definitely have something that we want in the world, although it is not necessarily something we definitely get. No matter how hard we try to preserve what already belongs to us, that God has already said no ... then something that belongs to us it must be released? What if we oppose God?

"Aahh ~ ~ Aaangh hhnn!"

scraping sound blanket enveloped the darkened room, in the king-size bed, two human who now are making love, they ignore the moonlight shone may never tired of those activities almost every night they're doing it. Sweat dripping from the forehead of the man who continues to advance the backing hips. Was greeted with a hug by the woman who closely now asking for more.

"Sa-Sasuke ~ kun ~ de-deper! Aaaahnnn! Aaaahh ~ fasteeer!~ moreee~"

The men on the call as Sasuke was accelerating its movement, to give satisfaction to the woman he now kissed the top of her head. Tightly clutching her head on his broad chest.

"Aah ~ Sakura ... ~"

"Hyaaaa! Aaaaaaahhhnnn! Sasukeeeee!"

With a deep puncture and toned, Sasuke discharge his seed inside a woman's body is called Sakura. Do not worry will fertilize the results, because she always swallow birth control pills. Regulate the breath, that's what they do now. Emerald eyes belong to the pink-haired woman looked wistful, this young man knew it.

"Go to sleep, I will stay here."

"No way, you'll certainly sudden go again, we've not met for a week!," said Sakura with a spoiled tone to Sasuke whiile hugging his Athletic body ... her lover.

"I really like when you're spoiled like this, you rarely spoiled to me," while stroking her favorite hair, Sasuke stared at the woman.

Women? Of course we call women, although the age of the women was 15 years, because if we call girl ... it was inappropriate, right?

"Is today no longer that job?" she asked, rise her body and caress Sasuke's cheek.

"Yeah, well sorry, I can not let them do that action alone."

"Ng, i understand, one thing Sasuke, don't get–"

"I will not," Sasuke interrupted, "I've been so far away up here just for you."

Their conversation covered with Sakura kissed Sasuke.

.

Sunny morning, in a huge mansion with a large garden location, there is a guard dog on every corner, no spiked fence surrounding the mansion. Overview maybe people will think it is a prison, but if you look carefully, it's very beautiful mansion. Due to the large garden surrounded by beautiful flowers manicured, crystal clear ponds and small fountains showers are in the middle of the entrance. In the back garden there is a gazebo that is specially made for enjoying tea while watching the beautiful scenery.

Who takes care of it all?

Seen the figure of a young woman with pink hair waist-length, wearing a mini skirt and a white shirt, a hat and carrying hoses. She was watering the plants around the garden. Humming in the morning and are accompanied by one of the manifold Doberman guard dog.

Saw a figure approaching, the dog's leaving with the initiatives.

"Morning," the man said as he hugged her from behind.

"Morning Sasuke-kun, your graduation ceremony today, right?"

"Yes, but I'm lazy to come, I still want to be with you," Sasuke said as he buried his face in her neck.

"Heeiii, you must come, there will be Naruto-san, Neji-san and Shikamaru-san at ceremony."

"Stop calling them as 'san', you're the same age as us, Sakura."

"Well, but-"

"There is no but, from now on, no-frills 'san', understand?"

"But-"

"End of discussion, Sakura," Sasuke kiss Sakura from behind, very gentle kiss and passionate, "I'll be home soon."

"Ng, I'm waiting, goodbye."

Before he go, Sasuke kissed the woman's forehead. When Sasuke gone, Sakura stare at him with soft eyes and said with a small tone, "I love you."

.

"TEMEEEE! Finally we graduaaated, leaving on Junior High School times are boooriiing!" the owner of loud voice, make sure we know it all, who else other than Uzumaki Naruto,Sasuke best friend shout with a loud voice while embrace him.

"Stay away from me, dobe!"

"Fortunately we are one in high School later, otherwise I probably would have missed this sight, hahaha."

"Shut up, Neji," Sasuke hissed, " is that okay for you to separation from Tenten?"

"Neji does not matter, because he could find another girl, right?"

"Do not ruin my image, Karin from the beginning until now I've only looked at one woman's all."

"Oh yeah? As Far as i know Tenten was your ten girlfriend, right?"

"Tsk! Speech classless guys, why don't we talk about our next targets?"

"Shikamaru, if you always think about that, it could get you older, look for a girlfriend later on a high school, or perhaps you're a fag?" Naruto scoffed.

"Shut up, stupid blonde!" Impeccably Shikamaru as he left.

"Pineapple rotten!" reply Naruto stuck out his tongue.

"Ng, Sasuke," called Karin, "in high school later, do you intend to allow Sakura's going to school?"

Ok, now Karin's question makes Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto-looking glance at Sasuke turned into a joke with a serious expression.

"Should I?" Sasuke Play discs with ease.

"Until when you Want to lock her?" Karin asked in a tone of melancholy.

"True, Teme ..." Naruto is now intervened, "You've been long enough to lock her since the incident."

"Shut up! You guys know nothing, how many officers are hired someone to kidnap even tried to harm her just because they're after me?"

"We know, but at least ... give Sakura breath, what could you see it always in your mansion? it's Been 5 years, Sasuke," said Shikamaru.

"I know, there are actually other things are you afraid of it?" Karin guessed, "You're afraid that if you let Sakura out, she could see the wider world, and one day he will love the other–"

_klik._

Karin speech is interrupted , Shikamaru eyes, Neji and Naruo was widened when he saw Sasuke action now is pointing a gun right at the head of Karin, "Once again you say that, I'll make sure the hole is neat to be etched in your head."

"O-Oi, Teme ... we're teammates, don't act like we're an enemy, okay ... lower the weapon ..." Naruto persuaded Sasuke's arm slowly. "Could be bad if other people see this."

Sasuke lowered his arm and went running faster leaving his friends, Karin now staring down sadly, Shikamaru pat her head "You said some taboo, miss."

"I know ... I just want to free Sakura anyway," Karin muttered.

.

Brak!

Sasuke slammed the door, resting his body on top of the mattresses were so widespread. Covering his face wearing one of his arms, recalling a phrase Karin upset him. Instead of not allowing Sakura out, he was just worried that the incident 5 years ago will happen again. And although there was some truth greeting Karin, Sasuke hate to admit it ... that Karin could read his thoughts.

Sasuke heard the door open, he does not need to open his eyes and get rid of his arm to see who is coming. Because the only one who dared to enter his room without knocking just her ... Sakura Haruno ... his lover.

"What happened, I heard your door closed with rough," she asked softly, sitting beside him and stroked his hair raven.

Sasuke turned around, put his head on the Sakura's lap, hugged her waist and murmured, "am i locking you in here?"

"No, I'm really happy here."

Sasuke was silent, no dial lies tone he heard in Sakura's answer.

"How was graduation ceremony?"

"Boring."

Still in last position, Sasuke thought, every Sakura asked about what his activities , she did not even ask to come out and say what you want to see, feel what Sasuke's felt. Maybe Sasuke is cruel, let the 15-year-old woman trapped in a vast mansion like this, and only accompanied by several servants, guard dogs and plants deliberately nursed by Sakura alone.

Sasuke closed his eyes, he took a decision whether it will be bad or not, he just wanted to his lover who is also his childhood friend being happy, Sasuke just want to see the happy smile that has been missing since 5 years ago. Not the fake smile she always show every day.

"Sakura."

"Ng?"

Sasuke lifted himself and stared at her, "Do you want to going to school?"

Sakura blinked several times, trying to offer Sasuke's word, "sorry, can you repeat that again?"

"School ... do you want it?"

With an expression of surprise, Sakura nodded skeptically, and Sasuke says, "But on one condition."

"Do not ever be separated from me."

Sakura smiled softly, "whatever happens, Sasuke-kun ... I'll never leave you, I told you, I was-"

"Mine," cut Sasuke while hugged Sakura's body, "And I am yours."

"Ng," Sakura closed her eyes in the arms of Sasuke, "Actually, what is it? Why the sudden?"

"There is nothing, I just thought it would be nice if we could be together at school," said Sasuke.

"you're so weird, we're always going to be together."

"Yes, always."

Sasuke kiss Sakura, in a nice response by Sakura who now get up and sit on the lap of Sasuke. While kissing, hand Sasuke starts misbehaving, conjecture at Sakura's breast who has now been a little tense. Sakura was swiping her left hand on Sasuke virility.

"You know," Sasuke said on the sidelines of a kiss, "We can do this quietly in the corridor later."

"I want to do it in a lab," Sakura to request.

"as you pleased ."

"Aaahh ~" Sasuke's hands began to enter Sakura skirt, looking for something that would make a Sakura moaning louder.

"Aaaahnnnnnn!" You see? Sasuke continued to shake her clitoris, and occasionally put his index finger into her womanhood.

"Nnggghhh Aaaahhhn ~ ~"

Heard her moaning make his errection harden, and it can feel by Sakura was holding his manhood.

"Aahh ~" Sakura love the most to hear Sasuke moaning, sounds very sexy. And usually all Sakura heard from him is only the yell of Sasuke to Naruto screaming or a flat the way he speak.

At the hot moment, Sasuke phone is ringing, the ring tones sound deliberately specifically for emergency settings.

"S-Sasuke-kun ... your phone ..."

"Leave it," muttered Sasuke kissed back to Sakura.

Sakura lay down and kiss every curve of her body is activity that Sasuke's very like, but the ringing noise bothers Sakura. Sakura decided to achieve that phone is above table, in addition to the mattress. Got it, Sakura lifted the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Sakura-chan? is Teme there?"_

"Naruto-san?"

Hearing his lover calling another man in the middle of their activities make Sasuke jealous, Sasuke open her legs and lick her womenhood with a rough, makes her moaning loud and louder, "Aaaahhhnnn! Nngghhh Aahhh ~ ~"

_"S-Sakura-chan? Are you–?"  
_  
"Aaahhh ~ Sa-Sasuke-kuunnhhh ~ aaaaaahhhhhh!"

Sasuke makes Sakura successful climax just by his lick, sly grin, Sasuke licked his lips. After kissing Sakura forehead, Sasuke grabbed the phone who had been in handheld by Sakura, "What is it, dobe?"

_"Ah? Um ... seems I interrupt of something?"  
_  
"It is."

_"Hahaha, you bastard? anyway, we get the Red Mail, our next targets are the officials who take public money, you know the corruptor. Such a brat they are, __instead of addressing__their own__, __they__even__ask for__our help__,"  
_  
"That is why we formed this team, right?"

_"That's our goal, but you're different, heh! You! we all live together in this mansion, but why it so hard to see you, geez!"_

"When we implement?" Sasuke asked Naruto, ignored the protests.

_"Tonight at 11, well now you can continue with Sakura-chan, sorry for disturbing, byee."_

Click.

"Red Mail again?" she asked.

"Hn," Sasuke closedhis phone and throw at the random direction, Sakura tilted her head as if to ask what is he think now.

"Looks like I'm not going to involve Karin tonight."

"Why? Wasn't she a reliable sniper?"

"I still have Shikamaru, I'll tell Karin to be with you tonight."

"I see, okay."

"Can we continue?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

"Could I refuse?"

"Of course not."

And they continue their delayed activities.

.

Four figure wearing all black coat is now standing in front of the fence Uchiha mansion residence, with a long coat covered from neck to nose limits, until the heel of the foot. They are getting ready to perform routine activities as their profession, _elite assassin_. Not indiscriminate assassin who can rent just like that, they have formed a special purpose in this team. Of course the team is illegal, the police did not know who the five black-robed figure.

But the police were relieved by the group in dubbed as an _elite assassin_. Because they kill corrupt officials or government-related. The sender Red Mail, which means the demand letter itself is part of the government. Team led by Sasuke is willing to meet their demands by two terms, one is paid in kind, the second ... there must be a symbiotic mutualism is information about the man who Sasuke had been looking. Which is one of the key figures in the Japanese government, which makes childhood Sasuke and Sakura been dark.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay, preparation is clear!" Naruto said while wearing black gloves.

They entered a black car and go to the location. Meanwhile, Sakura is now staring in her window in the side can only pray that they get home safely.

"Sakura, it's late, time to sleep," said Karin who are instructed to guard it.

"Will they be fine? I want to help."

"Just to say hello when they're back with a smile, it was very helpful anyway," said Karin lead Sakura back to bed.

"Karin, am i I trouble you?" she asked as she started sleeping in a blanket by Karin.

"No, you're the savior of us, it is appropriate that we protect you."

"I love it when Karin sleep with me, as are accompanied by an older sister figure," Sakura muttered, her eyes glazed.

"..." Karin did not know what to express, should she happy with the statement that Sakura's thinking as a sister? While her heart ... deep inside ... Karin wanting more, "Go to sleep."

.

Grin painted on the face of one of the members of an _elite assassin_, these men should kill the very spirit that people are eating people's money, he hates rotten officials who are not concerned with its own people. Yet people expect big on them, but they escape responsibility. Until finally there must be casualties. Moreover, the official who also holds as a businessman, a fellow rival each other down, until finally losing fell, forcing borrow money to debt, can not pay the debt, then the whole house was seized, until finally the killing.

"Take his head, don't missed it," Sasuke command at Shikamaru who was aiming for the target.

Currently they are on top of the apartment building across from where the officer was making love with their mistresses. Neji is looking at using binoculars was disgusted with what he saw.

"Neji, my turn now to see," asked Naruto, when Naruto saw, "Whoa, Shikamaru, shoot his cock first , then shot his head."

"Good idea," said Sasuke.

"Do we have to kill the woman?" asked Neji.

"No, he's not guilty of anything," said Naruto still while watching a hot love scene , "Damn, the old man's game is okay too."

"Heh? Don't say you horny just by looking at it?" Sasuke scoffed.

"No way!" of course Naruto has aroused since he heard the moaning of Sakura on the phone, but he may not be right to say that to Sasuke,if so, he will shot Naruto instead his head.

"Could you guys be quiet for a second? you distracting me," said Shikamaru.

Quiescent state by itself, Shikamaru provisions aiming while feeling the wind direction so the bullets did not miss, it's easy for men who are used to doing this long distance shot. Felt it can feel the right timw, Shikamaru pull the triger, with smooth bullet was right on target the head of an old man.

Seeing the woman screaming in the distance, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru just smirked as satisfied with what they do. Shikamaru stood up and put the rifle on his shoulder, they face each other and unite them fist each other while saying, "_Mission complete_."

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**A/N : haiii, this is Fitri and suu... we want to thank you for all readers who already read this story.**

**and very sory for bad grammer, we both is sucks at grammer T_T**

**this is the collab account btw :D**

**Best warm regard and kiss from us**

**V3Yagami**

**Suu Foxie**


End file.
